


You're Welcome

by gladdecease



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is not thankful for Lassie interceding on his behalf. He is <i>not</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/102208.html?thread=22488640#t22488640) in response to [misura](http://misura.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Psych, Lassiter/Shawn, "You're welcome."

It must have killed Lassie to defend him like that, Shawn thinks. He should probably thank the guy, instead of snarking at him like always.

On the other hand, snark and banter is so much _fun_! Especially when Lassie is in a bad mood, and he starts to bring out the manhandling as well as the poorly timed retorts. Shawn considers his dilemma - being polite, or maintaining the status quo - when Lassiter approaches him. The look on his face is all furrowed brow and angry baby blues, which just decides Shawn's dilemma for him.

He smiles widely, and starts to say something about tension building in the shoulders versus the forehead, when Lassiter does something that takes the wind out of his sails.

He smiles, and says, "You're welcome." Then walks away.

Shawn stares after him. Then, when he's just a little too far away, Shawn calls out, "Well, I _wasn't_ gonna thank you! So there!"

There. He wins now, right? Totally right. He'd look to Gus for confirmation, but somehow he doubts his buddy would be on his side in this case.


End file.
